


是你

by m19950112



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m19950112/pseuds/m19950112
Summary: 尹昉结束了一次长期的旅行，却发现黄景瑜正在家里等着他。





	是你

尹昉背着大包，拽着行李箱窸窸窣窣地打开了自家的大门。  
刚结束了一段长途旅行，舟车劳顿的疲惫让他的注意力有些不集中了。他摸到开关，“咔”一声，灯光亮起。  
他以为自己被困意占领了神志，以至于又眨了眨眼睛，才确信而又惊讶地问：“景瑜？”  
黄景瑜抱着手臂坐在沙发上，正一瞬不瞬地看着尹昉。  
他说：“昉儿，你回来啦。”  
北京的天已经微微有些热了，尹昉穿着宽松的白体恤，工装裤，踩着一双运动鞋。活像是远足回来的大学生。  
多么青涩。  
这样的尹昉微微睁大了眼睛，有些惊讶地看着黄景瑜。  
以他们现在的恋人关系，黄景瑜出现在这里很正常，不出现在这里也很正常。  
可尹昉没想到他现在在这儿，在自己的住处等自己回家。在他又一次长途的奔波之后，黄景瑜在家里等他。  
尹昉忽然松懈了下来，他莫名地有了一种倦鸟归巢的感觉。黄景瑜的那句话像是温水一样脉脉地熨帖着他的神经。  
他把背包和行李箱都扔在了玄关，两步走向了迎过来的黄景瑜，伸手扣住高个子的后脑勺，交换了一个阔别已久的亲吻。  
两人拥吻着磕磕绊绊到了浴室，黄景瑜却骤然停下，将尹昉一个人推了进去，还好心地关上了门。  
这倒让尹昉有些心生疑惑，但热水滑过肌肉的感觉实在太过舒服，他很快就遗忘了这一点点奇怪的小情绪。  
水声渐歇，尹昉擦着头发出来，发现自己的衣服不翼而飞。  
“景瑜，我衣服呢！”  
“你抬头，架子上！”黄景瑜的声音隔着玻璃传过来，语调平常，却让尹昉隐隐听出一点兴奋来。  
尹昉走过去抖开那折得规整的黑色布料，“啪嗒”一个塑料袋落了出来。他捡起来打开一看，竟然是一顶假发。  
原来是在这儿等着他呢。  
尹昉又看了看那团黑色的布料，是一条女式睡裙。那声“黄、景、瑜！”都已经到舌尖了，却又被尹昉咽了下去。他耳朵渐渐变红，深吸一口气，竟然是一声不吭地把裙子套在了身上。  
大家都觉得尹昉身量小，那也是相对于黄景瑜的身量小。单独拎出来，也是差个一二三厘米到一米八的个子。那条睡裙穿在尹昉身上，着实是有些小。只能堪堪遮住大腿根，这让他的动作不由得局促了起来。  
还没完呢，还有假发。  
尹昉一看就知道，这个款式跟自己拍芭莎那顶是一样的，黄景瑜百分之百是受了那套照片的刺激。视频和照片发布之后，尹昉也有看一些评论，粉丝们在评论和转发里反应热烈，一副被烟花炸成语无伦次的模样。  
他当时就在想，黄景瑜看到之后会是什么反应呢？他还能认出自己吗，这还是他心里的那个尹昉的样子吗？  
他好奇又期待，吹干了头发，熟练地戴上假发。他在镜子前面拨弄了一会儿，心情复杂地看着镜子里的自己。  
有些紧，还有些奇怪。  
但门外有光漏进来，黄景瑜在等他。  
他推开了门。  
黄景瑜坐在沙发上，紧张，又带着一些隐秘的龌龊思想，目光死死地放在逐渐打开的门上。  
他先看到了尹昉的腿——那是一双有力的、修长的腿，那是舞者的腿。那上面覆盖着结实的肌肉，笔直地延伸着。然后他看到了黑色的蕾丝裙摆，对于那双腿来说，它显得有些窄小了，像是什么绳索一般束缚在尹昉的大腿根上，随着他的走动而挪动，还带来一些引人遐思的阴影。  
可是尹昉的腰毕竟很细，很软。柔软的织物只有在这里才能展示自己作为一件衣服的职能。它轻柔地覆盖在尹昉的腰线上，柔软地摆动，就像是一尾鱼、一汪水……  
视线再往上，黑色的吊带紧紧箍在在男性的胸肌和锁骨上的样子似乎有些滑稽，但是黄景瑜并不能看到那么多。他只能看到黑色映衬下那一片薄红，像是晚霞一般泼洒在尹昉的身上。  
他不由得笑了，那红可能一直延伸到尹昉可爱的耳垂， 他往上看，对上了尹昉那双带着笑意的眼睛。  
黄景瑜斌住了呼吸。  
光影似乎把尹昉分割成了两份。鬓发形成的晦暗的阴影遮盖住他线条分明的脸部轮廓，让他一下子变得如此无辜。他的腰是那么柔软，弯曲成各种弧度；他的眼睛和嘴唇闪着湿润的光，有些迷离地望着周围的世界。  
可打在他身上的光又展示出了另一个他，那双有力的、稳健的腿，那身紧致的肌肉，和他透着欲望的眼睛与嘴唇。  
无辜与欲望，多么矛盾又统一的美感。  
这样的一个尹昉，正赤着足一步一步地走向黄景瑜。  
黄景瑜在沙发上换了一个坐姿，他以更放肆、更放松的姿势坐在尹昉的面前。他的双臂舒展在护手上，一双长腿微微伸直分开，他毫不掩饰自己腿间鼓鼓囊囊的那一团。  
他毫不掩饰自己因尹昉而起的欲望。  
尹昉露出一个笑容，他的笑看不出来欲望，却又充满欲望。他就这样走向他的阿波罗。  
站在他面前的尹昉颇有些居高临下的以为，黄景瑜此时却像个大男孩一般笑得露出两个虎牙，轻轻地唤：“昉儿，你真好看。”  
眼睛里却有掠食者的光。  
忽然，尹昉抬腿跨坐在黄景瑜身上。黄景瑜感到自己的腰死死地被两条有力的大腿箍住，而尹昉的上半身却像水妖一般柔软地搭了下来。他顺势抚上怀中人的反弓着的腰。  
如他所愿，尹昉裙子下面什么也没穿，一番动作之后布料如蒙大赦般向上翻卷，堆积在了腰线上。  
这一段时间的旅行，让尹昉又瘦了一些。黄景瑜心疼地在他更加劲瘦的大腿之间来回抚摸，却勾得尹昉情动。  
他不由得扭动起来，试图动自己微勃的性器去摩擦黄景瑜那略微有些粗糙的裤子。尹昉主动地用手将黄景瑜的裤子解开，那巨物几乎是瞬间就弹了出来。尹昉愣了一下，随即将两个人的握在一起，道：“景瑜，看来你很满意你看到的？”  
尹昉坐在黄景瑜身上问的时候，眼角都沾染上了一层情欲的薄红。他低垂着头望着黄景瑜的眼睛，却没注意自己的微长的假发遮盖住了自己半张脸。  
黄景瑜笑了，他伸手撩开尹昉假发的刘海，露出了他完整的半张脸。  
这又是另一个尹昉了。他熟悉的，线条更加分明的尹昉。  
这个尹昉低垂着眉眼看着他，有些锐利。于是他贴近了，吻了上去。  
吻了他眉毛下面的那颗痣。  
唇下的皮肤轻轻颤抖，眼球转动的触感就像爪子挠在心上一般难耐。湿热的空气在两人鼻息之间流转。尹昉有些受不了了，他握着两个人性器的手忍不住动作了起来，却在下一刻被黄景瑜大的多的手掌一把握住，反扣在身后。  
尹昉不由得往前倾了身子，像是渴望被掌控一般。黄景瑜的另一只手也不闲着，他从尹昉的后颈一路滑到了暴露出来的下半身。将他的臀尖揉得发红之后很顺当地探了进去。  
“啊！……”  
尹昉一声轻叹，他已经有一段时间没有被碰过后面了。突如其来的刺激电一般冲向脑门。  
他前面因此硬得不行，颤颤巍巍地留下前液，忍不住在黄景瑜身上扭动着，用自己的去蹭黄景瑜的，企图纾解一下欲望。  
追逐快感的举动很快被黄景瑜制止了。  
他就说了两个字：“别动。”  
摩洛哥的星光似乎又照在了他们的身上。  
尹昉不动了，他下意识克制着自己，可是他低下头，用自己的唇去找黄景瑜。  
尹昉的嘴唇很性感，黄景瑜觉得在尹昉的性感排位里面，嘴唇应该是第一的。  
它让尹昉看起来永远像在索吻。  
黄景瑜很快捉住了尹昉的嘴唇，用舌头轻而易举地敲开了尹昉的牙齿，水声从上面传出。仿佛在唇舌的交缠中能纾解下半身的欲望似的。尹昉低着头，假发黏在他的侧脸上，刘海盖住了他英气的眉毛，他闭着眼，长长的睫毛垂着，鬓发被黄景瑜拢在了而后，那颗很性感的痣格外清晰。  
这又是一个尹昉。被情欲捉住的，为难的，尹昉。  
黄景瑜的手指收了回来，尹昉的后穴湿哒哒的，似乎已经充分准备好了。他的双手托着尹昉的腰肢，似乎就像尹昉在舞台上托举着他的舞伴一样轻松地将尹昉托举起来。  
然后放下。  
尽管有所准备，一声绵长的呻吟还是从尹昉的嘴里溢了出来。  
“景、景瑜……”  
对于下落的恐惧让他撑在了黄景瑜厚实的肩膀上，尹昉后面都插着黄景瑜的东西了才发现黄景瑜可以说是衣冠楚楚地坐在沙发上操他。  
尹昉有些上头了。  
他直起腰，一边摆动着一边去解黄景瑜的扣子。  
没两下就把碍事的上衣扔到了一遍，黄景瑜身体展露无遗。  
尹昉满意地把手撑在黄景瑜的胸肌上，小六岁结实的触感总让他爱不释手，他玩上了瘾，腰却渐渐慢了下来。  
黄景瑜看向尹昉，他嘴角正噙着近乎纯真的笑容，却做着堪称下流的事。  
汗几乎打湿了尹昉的假发，一些湿发贴在他的脸上，另一些则随着他的动作微微摆动。  
黄景瑜几乎觉得自己像在被女学生猥亵。  
胸上的被爱人揉搓的感觉几乎成了情欲的催化剂，更何况尹昉逐渐温吞的运动让他颇为不满。  
已经够久了。  
尹昉的腰忽然被黄景瑜铁箍一样的大手牢牢握住，他还没反应过来，后穴里埋着的那根粗热的肉棍忽然狂乱地顶弄起来。  
“卧槽……景瑜、你、你慢点……”尹昉被这突然的袭击打乱了节奏，被迫感受着后面自下而上深入的抽插。  
二十啷当岁的黄景瑜人高马大，那东西也跟着自己身材比例走。尹昉只觉得有什么东西从里面顶着自己的小腹，又一下一下地磨过那个令人发疯的点。  
情欲像火舌一样在这个可以说是狭小的沙发上烧了起来，烧得两个人神志不清。黄景瑜的眼睛发红，汗水顺着他的额头流到胸膛，让尹昉再也无力支撑。他的腰挺弄着，不断将自己的性器送进爱人的后穴里，送进那个湿热紧致的密境。  
尹昉被弄得整个人向后弯曲，像一只天鹅伸长脖颈——可这只天鹅被死死地钉在原地，他全靠黄景瑜的手和性器才能停留在沙发上，却又被这双手和性器顶弄着、托举着呻吟，在波涛上翻滚。  
“不……不行了，景瑜，轻一点……”尹昉低声哀叫着求饶，可是腰杆却违背自己的意愿一下一下地迎接着冲撞摆弄。  
他摇着头，身上的睡裙早已在动作中凌乱——一边吊带已经往下滑去，挂在无力垂下的手肘上，露出大半边粉红的胸膛，而另一边也早已被挺立的乳尖顶起，又被汗液润湿，服帖地覆盖在上面。  
色情。  
那假发的发丝随着尹昉的动作而舞动，他被情欲控制的脸、眼睛与嘴唇，都在发丝下面影影绰绰。黄景瑜死死地盯着尹昉的脸，回想起第一次看到时候的那种悸动——  
他第一次看到尹昉这样的装扮的时候，他就想这样肏他了。看着他被遮住棱角，变得有些中性的脸，看着他的发丝因为自己的动作而舞动，看着他呻吟，崩溃……  
“景瑜……景瑜……”  
一次比一次狠重的进攻，一声比一声高昂的呻吟。  
尹昉被抛在浪尖，他的眼前泛着白光，只有黄景瑜那张性感又认真的脸——  
“呜……”  
尹昉哭了出来，全身的力气被抽干似的倒在了黄景瑜身上。他的下巴搭在黄景瑜的颈间，发丝弄得两个人都痒痒。  
忽然尹昉觉得一阵清凉，原来是黄景瑜把他的假发取了下来，扔到一边。  
他的自己的短发湿漉漉地支棱着，黄景瑜抬起他的脸。  
那个棱角分明的，性感的尹昉，又出现在黄景瑜的眼前。  
“昉儿，昉儿……哪个是你……怎么这么多你……”  
黄景瑜喟叹着亲吻他的爱人，亲吻着青涩的他，欲望的他，晦暗的他，磊落的他。  
他亲吻着他的爱人。  
尹昉咬着他的嘴唇对他说：“都是我，我就是我，你怀里的就是我。”  
黄景瑜在尹昉的惊叫之下重新动作了起来，顶弄出一连串细碎的啜泣。最后尹昉哭泣着趴在黄景瑜身上，在连动手指都没力气的情况下被送上了第二次干性高潮。他的后穴不受控制地抽搐起来，将黄景瑜的性器死死地吸住。黄景瑜的虎牙咬在自己爱人的肩上，射了进去。  
积攒许久的精液几乎灌满了尹昉，他早就失了力气，只得呜咽着全部吞下，淅淅沥沥地流着前液。


End file.
